1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to batting cage pitching machines and, more particularly, to an apparatus for collecting and distributing baseballs, softballs or the like for use by such machines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional batting cage includes a plurality of batting stations and at least one pitching machine associated with each station for pitching baseballs or softballs to the station. A net or other enclosure is provided around the stations and machines for holding the balls in the batting cage, and the floor is sloped toward a collection point so that all of the balls may be collected and returned to the pitching machines.
Typically, these known batting cages are automated, allowing a batter to insert a token or coins in order to receive a preset number of pitched balls. Return of the balls to the pitching machines is achieved by providing an elevator at the collection point for lifting the balls to a basket from which they are redistributed through outlet openings to the pitching machines.
The basket in a conventional batting cage is a shallow circular assembly having a perimeter fence and outlet openings arranged in a circle immediately inside the fence. A central conical stirring member is provided within the basket and substantially fills the central area of the basket out to the openings. The stirring member presents a smooth conical upper surface, and rotates about the vertical center axis of the basket so that balls introduced to the basket roll off of the stirring member into one of the openings.
Problems arise in conventional assemblies when balls in the basket become jammed and are not delivered back to the pitching machines. Because the balls frequently used for commercial cages are dimpled plastic replicas of baseballs and softballs, the surfaces of the balls wear, becoming abraded and frayed. As a result, they sometimes stick together and bridge the outlet openings such that balls are blocked from a particular pitching machine. Because of such problems, supervision of the batting cages is necessary, adding to the cost of the system.
Further, conventional baskets are only designed for use with a single layer of balls, and become ineffective when two or more layers of balls are introduced since the balls bridge the outlet openings, interrupting distribution. A similar situation results if the basket is enlarged, since there is no structure for separating the balls from one another when several layers of balls are present.